


Ficaday Day 21 - Aureylian and Old Man Willakers

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty





	Ficaday Day 21 - Aureylian and Old Man Willakers

Aureylian ran her hands through Rob's beard, removing the tangles gently. Rob grumbled as he sat cross legged on the ground, hands flexing as he stopped himself from pushing Aureylian away. Aureylian frowned at him, waving the brush at him.

“You told me you were going to a wedding, and if you want to look nice for the wedding, you are going to have your beard brushed and pretty things braided in it,” she said before starting to brush his beard again, ignoring his grumbles.

“It's just going to get messed up later,” he grumbled under his breath. Aureylian raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

“I don't want to know what you're planning on doing at the reception, but until then, you will the prettiest wedding guest ever,” she said.

Once Aureylian finished, he looked at himself in the mirror. She had woven brightly coloured ribbons in Deadbones and Roamin's colours, as well as some sparkly gems. He looked like a damned elf.

He turned towards her, eyes narrowed, but she was already giggling, running away from him. He'd have to hope one of his squires could undo this terrible monstrosity Aureylian had wrought upon him.

It was damned good they had no tongues so they couldn't made rude comments about his beard.


End file.
